


Warning

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A little poem thing I wrote in an attempt to creep out my friend's readers that gives vague warning about something they're going to face in the future of the story.*featured in Thread of The Practice War*





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462794) by Snowfire. 



Considering your status' sin  
Perhaps this ghost may echo in  
A warning for what's coming when  
They Know what you're discovering  
  
Beware the wrath of price unpaid  
Of priceless gifts  
Of friends unmade  
Beware the wrath and unsheathed blade  
Or you will find  
**Yourselves**  unmade


End file.
